The Pelvic Bone's Connected To The What?
by jashersashesonagrave
Summary: "But honestly, it was late. Dark. He wasn't thinking straight. No pun intended, of course. He was allowed to let himself appreciate how good Sebastian might have looked, and how endearing his stubbornness was. Right?" Huntbastian.


"Sebastian."

"Mm." Emerald eyes fluttered open, the gold flecks in them gleaming, brilliantly; newly prominent in the dim, red glow of the fire. As he shifted, shadows danced on the walls, some eight or nine feet behind him. His blazer lay discarded, crumpled in a small heap of fabric, on the couch beside him. His hair had lost any of the gel he'd styled it with that morning, and it had been cut, amateurly, just a few days before, leaving short, choppy cowlicks standing up in completely random directions.

His eyes fluttered again, and his eyelashes brushed against his cheekbones, making his nose twitch, cutely. His shoulders shifted, rolled, and a rather loud crack was the result. His dress shirt, unbuttoned to reveal the wife-beater underneath, slipped further over his shoulder, revealing an inch or two more of the tanned, freckled skin there. His tie hung loosely around his neck, looking moments away from falling off. His head cocked to the side, and another crack was heard. The fire crackled underneath the sound, warm and bright, tingeing his skin red.

If Hunter didn't know better, he'd have branded Sebastian beautiful.

"Sebastian." He repeated, as the boy's eyes slid completely shut again.

He grunted this time. Annoyed. "What?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

The left corner of Hunter's mouth quirked upwards. Amused.

"You're going to have to stay awake to study, you know."

"Don't feel like it." The response made Hunter chuckle. Originally, he would admit later, he might have rolled his eyes at Sebastian's laziness. Where Hunter was from, there was no room for that. Stubbornness, maybe. Always stubbornness; it came close to equalling determination. And perhaps that was what Hunter was mistaking it for, now.

Or, perhaps, his amusement was at the fault of his rose-colored glasses.

He preferred to stick with the first option, but honestly, it was late. Dark. He wasn't thinking straight. No pun intended, of course. He was allowed to let himself appreciate how good Sebastian might have looked, and how endearing his stubbornness was. Right?

Right.

He ended up tossing a pencil-cap eraser across the few feet of carpet separating Sebastian and himself, and released a small puff of laughter when it bounced off of Sebastian's forehead, tumbling onto his thigh and into the small area between his folded legs. The boy twitched, and his eyes fluttered open again, finally, to glare at the offender.

Hunter seized the opportunity of eye-contact to speak again. "I'm sure Professor Hadam will accept that excuse graciously."

The eraser flew back, thumping softly against Hunter's chest. "Asshole. Le'me sleep."

"I will." Hunter dragged the pad of his thumb along his tongue, and then caught the corner of page 98 in his textbook with it, separating the page from the one beneath it. "As soon as you memorize the parts of the pelvic bone."

Sebastian smirked, in his usual way, and leaned his head against the arm of the couch beside him, as it stuck out just beside his temple. His eyes fluttered shut again, and he hummed softly; lowly. "Trust me, Clarington," he all but purred, "I know everything I need to know about _that_." A low chuckle trailed after his words, emphasizing the innuendo that laid beneath them.

Huntall rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, kept them there for me moment, and then rolled them back down. "I wouldn't put that beneath you, Sebastian."

He realized his mistake a moment too late.

"What, your pelvis? That's a shame. I'd love it beneath me."

The room suddenly became about ten degrees hotter, and the fire seemed immediately unnecessary to Hunter. "Not even in your dreams, Smythe." He tried to sound deadpan, turning another few pages nonchalantly, but his face was hot and he knew he must not have seemed convincing at all.

"You'd be surprised."

Hunter cleared his throat, desperate to push down the sudden hot ache low in his stomach, dangerously close to an area he did not want to start thinking about. "I'd rather not hear about your unnecessarilyerotic dreams about me, Sebastian, thank you." He turned another page and wondered briefly how he ended up in the heart section of his anatomy textbook.

Then, as if reading his mind, or maybe just because he bothered to look over at the book, "I think you went a bit too far, there, Killer."

Sighing heavily, Hunter turned back about ten pages, searching for his original page.

"If I'm _that_ distracting for you," Sebastian straightened, stretching his arms above his head, but as he did, his shirt lifted, only an inch or two, and his wife-beater slipped the rest of the way out of his uniform pants, in which it would normally be fully tucked in. A thin strip of skin was illuminated in the dim orange-red glow as it was revealed, but then Sebastian lowered his arms again, and it was gone.

"You could always just leave."

Hunter's eyes lifted up to meet Sebastian's again, as he remembered that Sebastian had been speaking. There was a short pause, until the brunette quirked an eyebrow, expectantly, and Hunter realized he was waiting for a response.

Forcing his eyes back to the textbook, he slipped on an annoyed mask that he hoped looked convincing. "And allow you to fall asleep?" He snorted softly. "Not a chance."

He turned one more page, satisfied when he saw the familiar diagrams sketched over the page. Opening his mouth to speak again, he reached for his glasses, folded and resting on the floor in front of him, but found nothing.

Looking up, he sighed. "Give me back my glasses, Sebastian."

The boy raised an eyebrow at him, and then cocked his head. "Can you read without them?"

Hunter said nothing.

A smirk. A shrug. Sebastian turned the glasses over in his hands. "I think I'll keep them."

"Sebastian."

"Yes, _Captain_?" Sebastian smirked so widely on one side that a single canine was revealed, gleaming in the flickering light.

Hunter sighed tiredly, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes. "Sebastian, I am in no mood for your antics tonight." He held out his hand. "Just give them to me."

Sebastian made no move to do that at all. "I don't know why you want to learn about the pelvis so much." He stretched his legs out, his hips lifting as his feet slid out from underneath him.

Hunter swallowed, trying not to follow the movement with his eyes.

"You could always just study mine." Eyes dark and frightfully suggestive, Sebastian leaned his head against the couch cushion, fixing Hunter with a lazy grin. "I promise, I could make it _much_ more fun than reading through that textbook of yours."

"Right. How so?" When in doubt, play it innocent, right?

Heh. Wrong.

Sebastian smirked. "I can think of a few ways."

Hunter set his jaw, outstretching his hand further. "Glasses." He demanded, ignoring the growing heat high in his cheeks.

Sebastian paused, looking somewhat defeated, but quickly regained his composure, and smiled innocently.

Hunter hadn't known he was capable of such a thing.

"But your glasses will just get in the way." He argued, softly, and something stirred low in Hunter's stomach.

He stayed still.

Sebastian sat up, so that he was on his knees. He placed Hunter's glasses off to the side, and then shuffled closer on his knees, so that Hunter would have to reach around him to get them.

Hunter swallowed, and Sebastian chuckled, leaning in close.

"I'm not gonna bite you." He teased, moving the textbook carefully off of Hunter's lap. As he ran his hands along Hunter's arms, fixing the twisted fabric of his sleeves, Hunter was vaguely reminded of that one scene in Jennifer's Body, where Megan Fox coaxed Amanda Seyfried into making out with her. But all thoughts of Megan and Amanda left his mind when Sebastian kissed him, closing his lips softly over Hunter's bottom one.

... It was ... strange. Not at all like Hunter thought it would be; rough. Awkward. It was a good strange. Much better, he found, as Sebastian's tongue brushed against his lip, than any girl he'd ever been with.

"Much."

Hunter shivered as the word was mumbled against his mouth, allowing his currently wide, shocked eyes to slide shut as Sebastian's thumbs found his bottom lip, softly running over it before Sebastian sucked it between his own, again.

This time, Sebastian didn't pull away at all. He pressed harder, pushing Hunter's mouth open with his own, and tilted his head to create a less awkward angle, fitting their mouths together almost perfectly. Slowly, at first, his tongue snuck into Hunter's mouth, just brushing against Hunter's, but when his tongue chased after his, all too eager and too tired to fight anymore, Sebastian quickly obliged, sliding his tongue more firmly against Hunter's.

Then, with a wet sound as the kiss was sealed, he was gone. Hunter forced his eyes open, suddenly hyper-aware of the empty air in front of him.

His eyes, now dark with lust, ducked down and met Sebastian's, still the same emerald they always were, but now the gold in them seemed as if it were ablaze. Sebastian was on his back now, on the ground, resting on his elbows, and looking up at Hunter with those _eyes_, mischievous and expectant. His legs were bent at the knees and spread, and Hunter was sitting in between them.

Nothing was said. Hunter knew what the position implied. With a deep breath, he leaned down and kissed Sebastian deeply, immediately opening his mouth this time. His hands slid underneath Sebastian's dress shirt and wife beater, slipping over the smooth skin there.

Sebastian released a short, breathy groan into Hunter's mouth, and his hands found their way to the small of Hunter's back, wrapping around the hem of his dress shirt and pulling it up as far as he could, which was only about as far as Hunter's chest, where the buttoned shirt became too tight to simply pull off.

Hunter got the message immediately as Sebastian started to tug at the fabric, and pushed himself up, quickly undoing all of the buttons on his shirt. Luckily, unlike Sebastian, Hunter hadn't worn an undershirt, so when the fabric came off, his upper body was completely bared.

"Fuck."

That was all the warning he received before Sebastian sat up and pushed Hunter onto his back, immediately climbing on top of him and running his hands down Hunter's muscled torso.

"Come here."

Their lips connected again. Hunter pushed Sebastian's dress shirt off of his shoulders, and his undershirt followed suit quickly. Then Sebastian was pulling away, and Hunter pushed himself up onto his elbows to try and capture his lips again, but instead ended up brushing against his ear and Sebastian ducked down to suck kisses along his neck.

"_Shit_." Hunter breathed, arching his neck almost against his own will, and his hips jerked into Sebastian's when he felt teeth scrape against his pulse point.

It wasn't until Sebastian moaned, and a hard shiver ran through his groin, that he realized how badly he wanted this.

He gripped Sebastian's hips, hard, his fingers sinking into the soft skin there, when Sebastian snaked a hand down to palm him through his uniform pants. Moaning softly, he bucked into the touch, the scratch of his boxers against his aching erection almost torturous as Sebastian's hand flexed and rolled along the clothed bulge.

A warm tongue swiped over his collarbone. Teeth followed the touch, and then moved to his chest, dragging along the skin. A pair of lips enclosed his nipple, and he cursed, quickly and lowly, arching his back into the touch.

"Seba—"

"Shh."

He closed his mouth immediately, as Sebastian's hand reached for his zipper, tugging it down slowly, and then popping the button open on his slacks.

His tongue flicked over Hunter's nipple, one last time, before his hand left Hunter's erection and his lips moved away from his chest, instead trailing wet kisses down the rest of his torso. Hunter sunk his teeth into his bottom lip anxiously as Sebastian's tongue dipped into his navel, causing goosebumps to erupt along his stomach.

Swallowing, he watched as Sebastian trailed his tongue down along the small path of hair, starting at his naval, and tried desperately not to buck his hips when Sebastian hooked two fingers under the wasteband of his boxers. Then, swiftly, he tugged them down, and Hunter's erection sprung free.

Though he was sure Sebastian had seen plenty of the like, on plenty of men, Hunter couldn't help but flush uncertainly when he was completely bared. He shifted underneath the boy, nervously, before looking up, preparing himself for the worst.

But the worst wasn't what he got. Sebastian was staring at him, inches away, with a suitably stunned look on his face. "Now _that_ ..." He started, blinking. "... That is glorious."

Hunter released a dry, nervous chuckle. "Thanks, Smythe, don't get that too often." He commented wryly.

Sebastian smirked, shifted a little, and a thick lock of hair fell into his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair to right it, but it only made it even further disheveled, and fuck, that shouldn't have been as sexy as it was.

Licking his lips, Sebastian looked up and met Hunter's eyes, his smirk never having left his face. "What can I say?" He inched closer. "I call it like I see it." With one last glance at that smirk, Hunter's eyes flickered down to his lap to watch what was happening, as a hand snaked its way up Hunter's thigh.

Sebastian's thumb smoothed over the skin on the inside of his thigh.

"_Relax_," he heard, so he did.

And then, _and then_, Sebastian's lips wrapped around the head of Hunter's cock.

A loud moan erupted within the room and reverberated off of the walls, and it took Hunter a moment to realize that it was his own. Hunter wasn't new to this — he'd done it many more times than he could count on two hands, but this was certainly the first time he'd been with someone as talented with their mouth as Sebastian. His tongue dragged along the underside of Hunter's cock, the warm, rough slide against the vein there making Hunter's knees quiver.

Sebastian's hand joined his mouth, gripping the base and twisting deliciously, making Hunter's hips jerk against his will. In result, the head of his cock hit the back of Sebastian's throat, but instead of choking, like Hunter expected him to, he hummed pleasurably.

"Fuck!" Hunter cried out, tossing his head back as the vibrations spread through his groin, sending lightning bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine.

He heard a chuckle as Sebastian pulled away, his hand now pumping Hunter's cock in a practiced, expert rhythm.

"Se— fuck, I'd stop that _now_ if I were you." Hunter warned, his fists clenching and unclenching, the pads of his fingers dragging along the carpet until he was sure the skin was raw.

Sebastian hummed again, his lips only pressed against Hunter's length, and he dragged his tongue over the head once more, collecting the pre-come there, before he pushed himself up to connect his lips to Hunter's again.

Hunter could taste himself on Sebastian's tongue, and fuck, that was way too hot to make sense.

Sebastian's hands moved to rest on his arms, and Hunter sat up, dragging Sebastian into his lap and reaching for the button on his pants. It was undone in seconds, and Sebastian was quick to kick them off, leaving him only in his boxers, his hard, hot length pressing against Hunter's, only separated by a thin layer of fabric.

Hunter yanked them off, pushing them off of Sebastian's legs, and tore his mouth from Sebastian's to kiss along his neck. Sebastian moaned immediately, thrusting his hips into Hunter's, and they groaned in unison at the drag.

As he sucked a hickey onto Sebastian's neck, he slipped a hand between them, and, using his thumb to gather pre-come as a substitute for lubricant, gripped both of their cocks in his hand and started pumping them together.

He shivered as Sebastian groaned into his shoulder.

"God, Hunter."

The words were whispered, barely audible, but Hunter heard them— heard _his name. _He moaned again, softer, and twisted his wrist around the both of them, as Sebastian whispered into his ear again, his lips brushing against the sensitive patch of skin there.

"Please."

Something inside of Hunter snapped, low and curling in his stomach, and something similar to an animalistic growl ripped through his throat. He flipped them, so that Sebastian was on his back, and looked at him expectantly.

Sebastian motioned to his discarded wallet on the floor, getting the message immediately, and Hunter picked it up, immediately finding a condom and a packet of lube. _Thankfully_.

Rolling on the condom, he ripped the packet of lube open with his teeth and immediately coated his fingers with the liquid. He pulled Sebastian closer, hooking his knees over his hips, and slid his fingers over Sebastian's opening.

"Dammit, Clarington." Sebastian growled. "I want you to fuck me, not _pet_ me."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at his impatience, but plunged two fingers into him nonetheless.

The reaction was immediate. Sebastian released a choked, gasping sound, that would have been concerning if not for their current position, and his hips snapped up into the touch, a string of curses leaving his clenched teeth.

And fuck, Hunter didn't blame him—Sebastian was _tight_. Briefly, he wondered how long it had been since Sebastian last bottomed, but he didn't get the chance to ask as Sebastian reached down and wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection, pumping quickly.

_Now_ Hunter understood his impatience. He slipped a third finger in, quickly, and curled his fingers, blinking when Sebastian's back arched. _His prostate_, Hunter's brain screamed at him, and he dragged his fingers over the spot again, paying close attention to Sebastian reaction this time.

It was just as glorious as the last; Sebastian's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his back arched, his chest heaved, and a deep red flush had spread _everywhere_.

"Jesus _Christ_, Clarington, get _on_ with it."

Hunter didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself at Sebastian's opening, sliding his fingers out of him, and, slowly, pushed past the ring of muscle, slowly ...

Then, the room spun.

...

...

_You could always just study mine._

iTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiT iTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiTiT iTi

He blinked. Felt dizzy.

And then, Sebastian was across the room again.

Wait. What?

"What?" Hunte voiced his mind, blinking again.

"I said—" Sebastian shifted his hips, stretching his legs out, just like he'd done before, not five minutes ago.

"You could always just study mine." He was saying, and then he was doing it again. The lazy grin, as he leaned his head against the couch. The same thing he'd done before they ...

Hunter looked down at himself. He was fully clothed. So was Sebastian.

... Fuck, had he been dreaming?

"I promise, I could make it _much_ more fun than reading through that textbook of yours."

Instead of muttering '_déjà fucking vu_,' like he very well should have, Hunter heard himself say, "How so?"

The thought came again. _When in doubt, play it innocent, right?_

He blinked. Sebastian smirked.

"I can think of a few ways."

He'd totally been dreaming.

Hunter opened his mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut. He weighed his options, staring hard at the carpet. He could replay what had happened, by repeating himself ... if, what had happened would happen here. Or ...

Suddenly, his little ... _dream_, was the very last thing on his mind. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to Sebastian's, and smirked. He closed his book, set it off to the side, and clasped his hands together. Paused.

His eyes met Sebastian's, forest to emerald.

"Care to elaborate?"

* * *

_Oh, hey, look, I'm alive. And I've also been bitten by the Huntbastian bug, ohp. Thanks for reading, babes. You're all so lovely! Also, I wrote this while mobile, so any mistakes are at the fault of my fucked-up spell check._


End file.
